Beowolf
|Habitats=Snowy Forest Emerald Forest |Attacks=Lunges, claws, fangs |Features= }} Beowolves[http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191] are large, dark, werewolf-like RWBY "Red" Trailer The Beowolves confront Ruby Rose as she is walking through the Snowy Forest. They rush at Ruby, but she dodges and unsheathes her weapon, Crescent Rose, and begins to attack them. After firing a few bullets, Ruby fully activates Crescent Rose so that she can use its scythe function to attack the Beowolves in a series of vicious attacks. Eventually, one Beowolf puts Ruby on the defensive, but it was only temporary, as Ruby switched ammo and quickly went back on the offensive and finished off the remaining Beowolves. The Emerald Forest The Beowolves appear in the Emerald Forest as Ruby and Weiss walk through it. Weiss, separated from Ruby, prepares to attack the Beowolves. However, Ruby suddenly reappears and hits one of the Beowolves with her scythe. This causes Weiss to misfire when she tries to stop herself from hitting Ruby and instead starts a small forest fire. This distracts Ruby enough that the Beowolf she had attacked hits her into Weiss. Ruby plans on continuing the fight with the Beowolves, but is forced to flee with Weiss when the fire spreads. The Beowolves themselves seem upset by the fire as they howl into the sky and begin to scatter in various directions. Appearance Beowolves resemble the traditional, bipedal (two-legged) forms of lycanthropes, also known as werewolves. However they seem much larger in comparison, they stand on their hind legs, albeit with a slouch, and are extremely muscular. They have long sharp claws, with which they lunge at Ruby during the "Red" Trailer. strength to knock back Ruby with a swiping motion[http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6052&v=more RWBY 'Red' Trailer]. Abilities & Powers They are first shown in the "Red" Trailer as Ruby's opponents[http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6052&v=more RWBY 'Red' Trailer]. They attack like a regular wolf would, with clawing and lunges, and no special skills or abilities demonstrated as of yet. Although unlike wolves, Beowolves are exceptionally bold and will not retreat, even if several are killed in a confrontation. They are also extremely agile, as seen when they stalked Ruby through the Snowy Forest, as well as in their subsequent fight with her. Trivia *According to Miles Luna, Rooster Teeth is "very proud" of the name "Beowolf". [http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191] *According to Monty Oum, Ruby fighting wolves was intentional, as he wanted people to see the obvious reference to "Little Red Riding Hood." *The Beowolf name originates from the Anglo-Saxon epic poem Beowulf, which is about a great hero who slays many monsters. *In the "Red" Trailer, the Beowolves appeared as black wolf shadows, because Monty was working on the trailer by himself. Patrick Rodriguez, one of the concept artists and character designers for the series, later redesigned the Beowolves. Image Gallery 1101 Ruby Rose_01094.png|Sillouhettes of the Beowolves, among various other Grimms. 1101 Ruby Rose_20896.png|Beowolves, appearing along side a Nevermore and a Death Stalker, whose stinger is visible in the background. 1001 Red Trailer_1335.png|A Beowolf briefly appears sprinting through the Snowy Forest. 1001 Red Trailer_1976.png|Beowolves lunging at Ruby. 1001 Red Trailer_2897.png|Ruby slaying an old Beowolf. 1001 Red Trailer_3150.png|A dead Beowolf's body, dissolving into rose petals. 1001 Red Trailer_4793.png|A large pack of Beowolves. 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_7556.png|RRAAAGHH!!! 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_7477.png|The Beowolf prepares to attack. 1106 The Emerald Forest_05103.png|A larger-than-normal Beowolf, possibly an Alpha Beowolf. 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Beowolf.png|A diagram of a Beowolf rwby_beowolf_by_bretmcnee-d6w4okt.png|3D model References Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Snowy Forest Category:Emerald Forest